There Once Was A Story of Scorpius Malfoy
by Four Leafed Clove
Summary: /And then she slapped me!\/"Okay."\\


Once upon a time I fell in love with Lily Luna Potter.

-xx-

Once upon a time I fell in love with Lily Luna Potter.

She was a girl.

A girl with a story.

-xx-

Once upon a time I fell in love with Lily Luna Potter.

She was amazing.

She was pretty, with her stringy red hair, her freckles carefully dotted against her anxious pale face.

She looked like something out of a portrait.

-xx-

Once upon a time I fell in love with Lily Luna Potter.

"Scorpius, what about Rose?"  
I was stupid, idiotic.

I didn't deserve either of them.

But I suppose if Lily was that great she would've known not to trust me.

"Don't worry about her."

-xx-

Once upon a time I fell in love with Lily Luna Potter.

The girl of my dreams.

We met before she came to Hogwarts. We met when I went to the Burrow for Christmas in my first year. Then she was just a small little girl, just Albus' younger sister.

-xx-

"Who are you?"  
"Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy," I winked. Lily stared at me. She was in a pink nightgown with matching pink slippers. Her hair was cut in a feathery bob, all uneven and obscure. Her brown eyes twinkled with curiosity, and she took another step down the stairs.

"Don't say your name like that," She said distastefully, "You aren't James Bond, we just established that. Unless you were lying," She added, stepping onto the very last step. She reached out and poked me softly in my dimples. I grinned.

"I wasn't lying," I promised gleefully. She blinked at me with her big, round chocolate eyes.

"Okay then." She said softly.

And then we started a friendship.

-xx-

Once upon a time I fell in love with Lily Luna Potter.

I hurt her more than anything.

I never meant to hurt her.

"You bought me roses?"  
"Yes."  
"Bye."  
I made those beautiful chocolate brown eyes water with tears as she ran out, leaving the smashed vase of roses on the ground, with a note that was carefully written by me:

_I love you._

-xx-

I fell in love with Lily Luna Potter.

It was strange by all accounts.

I was publicly in love with Rose Ginevra Weasley.

I loved her alright, but Lily was something different.

Something I couldn't resist.

-xx-

Once upon a time I fell in love with Lily Luna Potter.

"No."  
"Yes."

"No."

That's how it went in my mind every day.

"Break up with Rose."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."

-xx-

Once upon a time I fell in love with Lily Luna Potter.

"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Thank you,"  
It'd be kissing by that point.

Sometimes even more.

-xx-

Once upon a time I fell in love with Lily Luna Potter.

Rose never knew.

It was our little secret.

But Lily was petrified she'd find out.

She hated Rose from the moment we started dating.

I bought her roses for Valentine's Day.

She broke up with me straight away.

It all came crashing down.

-xx-

Once upon a time I fell in love with Lily Luna Potter.

Three months after we broke up I told Rose.

Surprisingly, she didn't mind.  
At first.

She told me she was glad I was being honest with her.

That's a good thing.

Then she slapped me across the face.

That's a bad thing.

We broke up.

-xx-

It's five years later.

She's twenty and I'm twenty-two.

I hadn't seen her for a while when I ran into her at the store yesterday.

I didn't want to say anything; I was scared of causing a scene.

So I just watched her hurry around, getting her shopping.

She stood behind me in line.

"James!" I heard her yell into the phone she was holding, "I can't just get a new house! The landlord kicked me out and they fired me! Yes, I know that, you idiot! What – no! Ughh, I hate you." She hung up. I couldn't resist.

"You could work for me."  
I am the assistant at Borgin & Burkes and at the moment I'm in charge of getting more people. She turned around and stared at me.

"Where do you work?"  
"Borgin and Burkes. Two Galleons an hour, five days a week, six hours a day. Do the math."  
"Sixty Galleons a week."  
"And you can stay at my place."  
"Okay."

And then she smiled at me, and I grinned back.

"Thanks," She blushed. And I laughed.

"It's all my pleasure, Lilykins, all my pleasure."  
And then, that night, she arrived with her luggage. We had lasagne for dinner. And then she went to bed.

"Good night," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, bon nuit, goodnight, whatever. See ya!" She slammed the door shut with a grin.

And I might have just gotten over her now. And she's gotten over me too.


End file.
